


Необычный эксперимент

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: О пользе экспериментов, споров и чая с ромашкой.





	Необычный эксперимент

Наверняка у вас в детстве был адвент-календарь. Такая красивая (красное, золотое, зеленое, блестки…) картонная коробочка с дверками, за каждой из которой была спрятана шоколадка или какая-то волшебная фигурка. Но кое-кому не повезло. Есть на свете один человек… Даже так — есть на свете один супергерой, которому никогда не доставалось ни подарков на Рождество, ни манящих коробочек с ящичками-комнатами. Потому что его суперспособность заключается в том, чтобы самому дарить подарки абсолютно всем на свете. Наверное, он быстрее Ртути и добрее Человека-паука. Никто точно не знает, как он это делает. И хотя у него нет обтягивающего костюма — как-то не по возрасту, — никто не усомнится, что это настоящий супергерой. 

Так вот, поскольку и ему хочется праздника, он сам придумал себе адвент-календарь. В месяц накануне Рождества он время от времени подлетал верхом на олене к башне Мстителей и заглядывал в одно из окошек. За ними таилось настоящее волшебство. В каждой из комнат жили удивительные люди. Вот, например, Вижен, некогда — бесплотный искусственный интеллект, который теперь жил и любил. Или Сэм, надежный друг и хороший человек, который мог летать как птица. За некоторыми окошками чуда еще не случилось, но оно обязательно придет и туда. Он знал это наверняка. 

И больше всего наш супергерой любил заглядывать в окна лаборатории Старка. Потому что там всегда рождалось что-то невиданное, необычное. И время от времени можно было почерпнуть идеи новых подарков.

Как-то раз он подслушал интересный разговор, в котором, к сожалению, мало что понял.

Разговаривали Брюс Беннер и Тони Старк. Брюс сосредоточенно смотрел в микроскоп, а Тони то садился прямо на стол, заваленный микросхемами, то бегал вокруг Брюса, размахивая руками.

— Магия! Ты только его послушай! Он же сам ученый, хирург, как он может нести эту белиберду! Наверняка всему есть научное объяснение. А еще этот его… плащик! Артефа-акт, питаемый маги-и-ическими энергиями! Прямо тошно.

Брюс сменил препарат и снова прильнул к окулярам. Похоже, микромир интересовал его куда больше. Но Тони не успокаивался.

— Я считаю, это чистая техника. Например, очень вероятно, что плащ представляет собой управляемую совокупность инкапсулированных микросингулярностей. За счет порождаемого ими излучения Хокинга в нем аккумулировано огромное количество энергии, а его разумность… М-м-м… Это фронт волны квантовых состояний от интерференции того же излучения Хокинга, порождаемого множеством черных дыр. Ты же знаешь, что по последним теориям разумность, то есть сознание — как раз фронт волны квантовых состояний в микротрубках нейронов.

Брюс наконец оторвался от своего занятия и спокойно посмотрел на Тони в упор.

— В нейроны не лезь, это моя епархия. Думаю, всё гораздо проще. Плащ живой, в том же смысле, как ты и я. Ткань его — биологическая. А энергии в нем много за счет эффективного разложения полисахаридов. В чем я с тобой согласен, так это в том, что источник энергии и разумности у него один. Те же полисахариды дают клеточный автомат, достаточный для эмуляции разумности не ниже нашей. 

Тони в сердцах швырнул на стол пончик, который было принялся жевать.

— Какие полисахариды?! Ты с ума сошел? Там один только выброс по скрытым измерениям, с пятого по одиннадцатое, не меньше миллиона килоджоулей. При таком объеме этого не достигнешь, даже если он сделан из конденсата Бозе-Эйнштейна!

Брюс выключил микроскоп — разумеется, это был электронный микроскоп, доработанный Тони персонально для Беннера — встал, поднял со стола пончик и аккуратно положил на тарелку.

— Не кипятись. Мы можем попробовать провести научный эксперимент. Стрэндж, по слухам, ушел в себя еще вчера и вернуться собирался только к Сочельнику. А когда он отсутствует в этом мире, плащ, насколько я наблюдал, очень пассивен. И не будет возражать против маленького опыта. 

Он взял со стола какой-то блестящий инструмент и кивнул на дверь.

Тони вопросительно поднял брови.

Брюс пояснил:

— Твоя гипотеза про сингулярности легко проверяется. Если прав ты, мы не сможем отщипнуть от плаща ни микрона. Гравитационное притяжение между инкапсулированными черными дырами будет выше, чем…

— …Любая инерционная сила, — закончил Тони, подхватывая Брюса под руку.

— Совершенно верно. А если он из биоткани, то нашей силы хватит.

И они направились к лифтам.

А наблюдатель полетел к другому окну.

* * *

Дверь в покои Стрэнджа, узнав Тони, бесшумно отворилась. Внутри царил мерцающий полумрак. Взору незваных гостей предстала умиротворяющая картина: доктор, с закрытыми глазами, парил над ковром в позе лотоса. Перед ним стоял низкий столик, уставленный посудой для чайной церемонии. Плащ, ловко маневрируя и красиво взмахивая полами, хлопотал по хозяйству. Заваривал чай, подносил сладости, раздувал огонь в камине… Вот он завис рядом со Стрэнджем, протянул к нему уголок, будто хотел погладить. Но отдернул его и немного опал. Потом покачался туда-сюда и все-таки ласково обнял хозяина за плечи.

Стрэндж, не открывая глаз, потерся об него щекой, а потом четко проговорил:

— Господа, если вам нужны сахариды, проходите, присаживайтесь, вон у меня в вазочке моносахарид есть. Для опытов здесь достаточное количество.

Брюс и Тони, переглянувшись, попятились.

— Спасибо, как-нибудь в другой раз, не буду вам мешать, — пробормотал Старк.

Дверь, пропустив их, закрылась.

* * *

В лаборатории снова горел свет.

— Тони, раз уж не вышло, мы можем попробовать что-то другое. Вот, скажем, исследовать свойства чая. Например, ромашкового. Тоже совершенно удивительное вещество!

И Брюс заботливо налил ему чашку, а потом сел рядом на диван и потрепал Тони по волосам.

— Ну пока да, но я этого так не оставлю. Я до него доберусь. Как это он делает?

И Тони приобнял за плечи Брюса — разве мог он хоть в чем-то уступить этой тряпке, из чего бы она там ни была!

А умиротворенный Санта-Клаус пустил оленя в обратный путь — скоро он вернется сюда с подарками для этих двоих.

**Author's Note:**

> Внутрикомандная Санта для **Leta~**


End file.
